An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects drops of ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
In one arrangement, the printhead may accommodate different color inks, such as black ink and/or one or more colored inks. The different color inks, however, may have different properties and, therefore, different performance characteristics. Accordingly, to optimize performance of the printhead, it is desirable to select or tune parameters of the printhead to accommodate one or more different inks.